Enthused
by shortbutmighty
Summary: The story of how the two most unlikely people to ever like each other, or even become friends, fall in love.  Weslianca/WesleyxBianca
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is chapter one! This is my first fanfi so please bare with me! (this is begins in Bianca's thoughts

Today is Monday. Monday's are not my favorite days because of, well I know why. This morning I got out of bed sleepily and threw on this ugly uniform and walked to school, and now here I am standing by a random locker like an idiot.

WESLEY'S P.O.V:

I love Mondays! I thought to myself as I walked through the doors of Degrassi, after going through the metal detector and having my bag searched. I mean, I know all of these precautions are for our safety, and most people wouldn't peg me as the guy who hated these new rules, and I don't but they are very inconvenient.

I walked up to my locker to find a girl leaning on it looking deep in thought, I knew her. Her name was "B". well, that probably wasn't her full name but that's what I heard Fitz call her.

I shyly decided to walk over to her and thought to myself, Just remember Drew's advice, Play it Cool.

BIANCA'S P.O.V:

Great, now this dude who's hair looks like that guy who has a Jew-Fro from Glee is coming up to me, this must be his locker. The locker I have been pressing my butt against thinking about stupid stuff is his? How wonderful.

"Um, Excuse me?" I heard him say shyly, Great, another Shy stalker.

I tried to think of a response that would sound mean and came up with "Uhuh?". Really Bianca? "Uhuh"? You could have a least said it meaner.

"Uh, I need to get books out my locker, which is evidentially the one your leaning on with your uh, lovely body". He said smirking at the end.

I moved away from his locker just enough for him to open it and thought, Lovely body? Wow. He was cheesy, but somehow he seemed interesting to me. Sure, allot of people peg me as the girl who only goes for tuff guys, but ever since the whole Vegas Night, and Catfight with Alli I want to change. I think changing myself is close to impossible, but maybe if I changed the people around me it would do something. Now that I think about it, Fitz and Owen where really my influences for all the things I have done. Before Degrassi I was a saint in many people's eyes.

After I finished my thoughts I saw that he had gotten his stuff out of his locker and was about to walk away.

"Um, What's your name?" 'Wesley." "Would you like to walk me to class, I have grade 11 English." "Sure. " then we both smiled as he walked me down the halls to my class.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is chapter 2! Even though this only got a small amount of reviews, I loved reading every single one them and how they said my story was good. Someone said I need to work on the grammar, sorry I know I'm not the best with grammar I'll try my best. 3 (This begins in Bianca's P.O.V. again.)

The rest of my school day was normal, I saw Welsey again on my way out and waved goodbye and started to walk home. I started to wonder why I didn't just drive here this morning.

A random car started to trail behind me slowly, so I turned to see if this punk was following me, and it was confirmed in my mind because when I turned he turned.

I started to run across the street as fast as I could, and the car skid sideways and started to attempt to hit me. I ran and ran as fast as I could while the car trailed by, and finally I lost the car and wound up in front of a random house.

It was so cold, due to all of the cold Canada air blowing full speed at me while I was running, and because I was running I was also sweaty, Sweaty and cold? Was that even possible? I decided to go up to the house and ring the doorbell.

WESLEY'S P.O.V.:

I was sitting on my couch eating Pringles, beginning to think about my life. Sure, I didn't think about this kind of stuff, but when Dave started talking to me about how he wanted a girlfriend some day and didn't want to be one of the Three Tenners forever it really made me think, I really would like to have a girlfriend. I mean, Conner has just been going on Realm Of Doom all day, and Dave found a new crowd of friends, and it focusing on his grades. It would be nice to have a girl I could always depend on when I was lonely, The kissing, the looks, both don't matter to me. I mean, sure I like both to be not totally gross, but she didn't need to be my own personal Kim Kardashian, as I would not be close to her own personal "The Situation".

Once I was done thinking I heard the doorbell ring.

BIANCA'S P.O.V.:

A just rang the doorbell, and at this point I was slightly crying, so there was running mascara down my face, my uniform was soaking wet, and I was cold and my face looked like a hot mess.

I really started to cry when I realized they weren't opening the door.

I started to remember why I didn't like Monday's .

*Flashback of Monday, November 13th on Bianca's 15th Birthday*

"So, I now pronounce Bianca Desousa, and David Wecunks as Husband and Wife, so that both of the families to the bride and groom will have their wishes of the two being in an arranged Marriage, David, you may kiss you bride." And he kissed me with a harsh I-don't-love-you kiss, we had our cake end at the end of the night, he shoved me into the elevator, and proceeded to forcefully be my first.

*End of flashback*

At this point tears where pouring down my ears and just when I was about to give up, on everything, who did I see walk out of the door?

Wesley Betenkamp.

I did what my heart told me to and threw myself at him in a big bear hug.

WESLEY'S P..:

"Bi-bi-Bianca w-w-what's wrong?" I shuddered out she was hugging my crying into my shoulder hardly.

"I-Its okay" I said reassuringly while stroking my hand through her curly soaking wet hair.

"Lets go inside" I said while walking her into my house, while her head was on my shoulder.

:D did you likey this chapter? Please review it would be the world to me! The next chapter will be Bianca at Welsey's house. (ooh)

Hah I'm just kidding but it will be awesome so please review and stick around for the next chapter! Sorry my chapters are kinda short.


	3. Chapter 3

Welp, chapter 3 is hurr!

Sowe it took so long to update dis!

BIANCA'S P.O.V.:

Wesley really helped me last night! We sat on his couch. I told him about the car that tried to hit me, and even the arranged, I mean my arranged relationship I had with David, that I was crying about. I eventually fell asleep on his couch and he went up to his room.

WELSEY'S P.O.V.:

Last night was probably the most interesting night with a girl, let alone the only night with a girl I have ever had! The memories from last night made my smile, and made my sad. It made , me sad that Bianca had to go through all of that last night, and what happened with David and her.

She said that they got a divorce so they are not together anymore, but uh yeah.

I peeked down stairs to see if she was awake and she was, she was in the bathroom combing her hair with MY comb. Remind me to put that comb in a glass box or frame it or something.

Binca hugged me goodbye and gave me a peck on the check and said goodbye, and left.

Still in shock from her kiss, I slumped over to the couch and turned on some cartoons. What a way to start off the day!

To bad in the middle of MAD, I found out today s a Tuesday and I was an hour late for school.

Goodbye, perfect Attendance awards.

BIANCA'S P.O.V.:

I ran back to my house and decided not to go to school today. Instead I called one of my newly found friends, Clare Edwards. She was probably at school, were there was a cell phone jammer but I thought I would try.

I called, and to my surprise she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clare, its me Bee!"

"BIANCA! What's up? Why aren't you at school?"

"I should ask the same to you." 

"Haha, okay I skipped but really what did you want?"

"I wanna go shopping with you."

"Why?"

"I want to g-get..Cloths like yours.  
I wanna Look…Cute."

I heard her scream over the phone and said that she would be over in 2 minutes, because she could drive to my house with Eli's Car because he let her, and she got her license this week.


End file.
